Cat and Mouse
by FrenchDuke
Summary: A story between the Charas of Shugo Chara.  Wait, can charas even have feelings?  Maybe...
1. Glimmering Laughter

Chapter 1- Glimmering Laughter

Author's note: Another Shugo Chara story? Yes. Deal with it (I actually finished Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Encore! But hey, don't get on my case about the Shugo Chara). This is also a mainly based Chara story, not any humans. Again don't get on my case about that.

Sorry for having to write 'Nya' and 'desu'

Apologies. I haven't been able to write. No, wait. I haven't written because… I have writers block! I shouldn't lie to myself, I'm just lazy. If any of you read this rambling then good. Although probably about the two or three of you who actually like this will tell me you read it.

Anyway, on to the story! Because this is around 100 words now… er…

Miki looked into Yoru's eyes, they seemed to gleam gold in the summer sun. She seemed to like that.  
>Then she turned to face Rhythm, his eyes gleamed too, but it was with hope and joy. She also seemed to like that.<br>To be honest Miki didn't know who she liked or loved. Little Chara minds couldn't control the feelings of a human, but as she was conveying now she wasn't any Chara. She could handle it.  
>However the Charas' she liked couldn't. They didn't get why she only ever talked to them and laughed at their jokes. They also didn't get why she got 'red' when they asked her embarrassing questions. This of course was going back to the 'feeling' problems.<p>

"Yoru, Rhythm. Do you two ever have 'feelings', like humans?" She asked, looking a little confused while saying it.  
>"What do you mean? Nyaa~" Yoru replied, yawning.<br>Again Miki blushed. The sudden answer had given her a surprise.  
>"Well," She began "like how humans smile at their friends and how they cry when something goes wrong."<br>"Wait, hold up. Crying? Is that the liquid eye stuff?" Yoru looked up, clearly confused.  
>"I guess you could call it that." Miki smiled.<br>Yoru's confused face was cute to her, it seemed to light up her whole little Chara face.  
>"What are you talking about?" Rhythm butted in. He had spoiled the moment.<br>"Oh, just feelings." Miki winked at Yoru.  
>Yoru smiled and she went back to romance planet. Her whole head filled with fluff and clouds, and all that great stuff you get when you fall in love (Not that I've experienced that).<p>

"I'm not sure you should, I mean we're only Charas…" Rhythm looked at Miki's eyes. His face was soft.  
>Miki quickly turned away blushing, she couldn't deal with Rhythm's understanding look.<p>

She suddenly laughed. She realized how odd it was for a Chara to say that, it even sounded a little perverted.  
>The whole group burst into a fit of giggles realizing what was said.<br>"You, didn't, just say that!" Yoru was finding it hard to breath due to the laughter.  
>"He did! He did!" Miki giggled.<br>"I wish I didn't!" Rhythm chortled rubbing his throat to stop it from going hoarse.

"You three having fun?" Ran smirked as she floated past.  
>Dia was with her and just smiled, she knew Miki liked these two. However much she smiled and told Miki that she obviously liked them Miki just laughed in disbelief, but this was only to cover her feelings up.<p>

"Yeah, we are." Yoru and Rhythm exclaimed in unison.  
>"I guess, but it would be better to shout about it!" Ran screamed, making the Charas jump.<br>"Ran! You nearly burst my eardrums!" Rhythm shouted, just as loud.  
>They all fell about laughing again; Dia was wiping tears from her eyes.<p>

"Loyal subjects, what are you doing rolling around on the dirty floor?" Kiseki came out from the 'Chara House', which was in fact a dolls house.  
>"We were laughing at something Rhythm said desu~" Su said quietly.<br>"Pah! Stupid commoner comedy." Kiseki spat, suddenly the loyal subjects had changed title.

Su wanted to fight back, but knew she shouldn't. He was a 'King' after all.

"It's not stupid!" Kusukusu looked angry. Her eyes were flaming.  
>"Yes it is! It's just for commoners' entertainment…" Kiseki smiled, he felt triumphant at first until he realized…<br>"Why do kings have jesters? Entertainment! I rest my case" Kusukusu giggled as she floated away.  
>"Go Kusukusu!" the other Charas cheered!<p>

That cheer went on for a while leaving a certain small King very annoyed. He sat in the corner while the other Charas slowly went off into couples. Miki and Yoru, Rhythm and Ran. Su came up behind Kiseki, she felt bad the way the others laughed at him. Su decided to sit down.  
>"Sorry for laughing." She said; her eyes moved across a very surprised face.<br>"It's fine, you commoners should know your place anyway." Kiseki smiled.  
>"No problem? Desu~." Su couldn't help but slip out a 'desu'.<p>

Dia was watching each couple talk; her little dreams for everyone to sparkle were starting to come true. This satisfied her immensely even though she was the one left out. She saw Miki's eyes glow and Yoru's eyes stare back kindly. She saw Rhythm and Ran laughing and dancing, and of course she saw Su and Kiseki having a heartfelt convocation.

Miki sat still her cheeks kept firing with a thick colour of red when she thought about confessing to Yoru.  
>'I bet the other Charas feel the same, maybe Yoru does too.' She smiled to herself, that wouldn't happen, not yet anyway.<p> 


	2. Tiny Smiles

"Yoru… I LIKE YOU!" Miki blushed.  
>She thought the whole world was watching her even though all the Charas were at the house and Yoru and her were in a bush. Humans couldn't see her anyway.<p>

"Er, Miki? Yeah. I like you too. All the Charas do." Yoru looked confused, he had wondered why she brought him here to tell him something he knew.

Miki's face frowned, he obviously didn't understand.  
>"No, I mean… N-not as friends. Something more, you understand?" She sighed.<br>She didn't want to tell him really what she really felt. But the passion had to be let off somehow.

"Oh." Yoru turned away.  
>Miki could feel her face getting redder and redder until she couldn't stand there any longer.<p>

"Yoru. If you don't want-"  
>"Wait." Yoru replied, cutting Miki off.<p>

He had grabbed her small arm, she wasn't going anywhere.  
>"Yoru…?" Miki was scared, she tried pulling away. "Yoru! Seriously just leave me."<br>"Nope. ~Nya" He teased. Clearly getting her attention.

"Let go!" Miki's sudden movement made Yoru gasp. He let go.  
>He didn't want to upset her.<p>

"Miki, look. I'm not answering you now. I don't want to rush into a relationship. I'm a chara! Not a human!" Yoru turned once again, Miki was rejected.

"Yoru I love you, and I will keep loving you. Chara or human." Miki said, she turned round.

She ran away blushing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was love so painful?

Further away from the bush, in a tree Ran was chasing Dia.  
>" Look! Dia! Isn't that Miki?" Ran asked.<p>

"It is." Dia smiled.

"Wait! She's crying?"  
>They both swooped down, if Miki was in trouble so were they.<p>

Miki ran. She didn't need her 'stupid' friends.  
>She soon got away from them, it was the fastest she'd run in a long while.<br>"Maybe we should leave her." Ran sighed but Dia was concerned.  
>All Miki needed was Yoru to love her. And she didn't know it but he did.<p>

"Miki! Wait up!" It was Yoru.  
>Miki wasn't prepared to talk to him, but she had too.<br>"Look Yoru, I don't want to…"  
>Yoru looked up. He couldn't hold back any longer.<p>

Miki's lips were sealed with a kiss, their tiny faces were blushing.  
>"Miki," Miki looked up at her name being called.<br>" I, think I'm ready." Yoru smiled.

"Huh? You mean I don't have to get you to love me?" Miki was stupidly confused.

"Just denying myself I guess." Was Yoru's witty reply.

"Your just trying to make me happy!" Miki cried.  
>Her small chara smile had been crushed by another chara with a smirk.<p>

'That's what I get for confessing' Miki thought. 'I don't need him!' Thoughts kept buzzing around her head, what would Miki do? Love him? No, she couldn't.

"But, I want you to be happy… Miki." He swallowed, he was scared of losing her.

"But, I don't want to force you… Yoru." She paused. "I know your probably teasing me, like Ikuto…" Miki sighed. She wanted to forget her confession happened.

"No, you won't… ~Nyaa" Yoru couldn't help slip out the 'nya'. (This made Miki annoyed.)

"Why?" Now even Miki was confused.

"Because, I." He turned away. "Because, I love you" He mumbled.

Miki stepped away. She ran back to the house. No way could she deal with his feelings right now, it was just, awkward.

Back at the house Kiseki and Su were talking about Miki and Yoru. That seems to be the main topic for the Charas considering Ran overheard 'the mumble'.

"I can't believe that the commoners are, falling for each other!" Kiseki was surprised.

"Well, I suppose it's natural. ~Desu" Su sounded a little down. Her 'king' was acting stupidly over a trivial thing.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone asking you," He blushed "I mean, I don't want to be tied up into this." Kiseki realized his mistake.

"… Kiseki, you don't want me to go out with anyon-"

"No." He said, his face going a deep shade of red.  
>"Because, I want to go out with you."<p>

"You'd go out with a commoner ~desu?" Su was pretty surprised at his sudden confession.

"Only you." He smiled.

Author's note-

Oh wow. Lots of YoruxMiki here. Well they are the main ones because I think that couple is cute.

Anyway, more KisekixSu and maybe some RanxRhythm.

I actually have the next chapter planned. So yay. Something is going to happen. Be ready.  
>I want to write the next chapter! So goodbye before I ramble on and on.<p> 


	3. Kisses and Commoners

"Kiseki, I'll go out with you. Desu."

Kiseki wrapped his arms around Su. Loving a 'commoner' or 'loyal subject' was pretty much forbidden in his head, but he would allow it; Being the 'King' and all.

"Yo." Daichi flew in front of the both of them.  
>"… Wait your hugging! Aw. Looks like the king has a lover!" Daichi smiled, it was nice to tease someone.<p>

"Daichi?" Su sat up awkwardly. Kiseki didn't let go.  
>"Why are you here?"<p>

"Well, Kukai no longer needs me, I'll say he's doing too many ramen contests and has no time for me. But hey, I have you guys!"  
>"I can't believe you all come here!" Daichi giggled.<p>

Ran walked past.

"Daichi! I would be worried if I were you!" Ran smiled.

"Hmm and why would that be?" He 'stroked' a pretend beard.

"Well everyone is pairing off! Miki and Yoru, Su and Kiseki… Me and Rhythm…"

"You and Rhythm? That's actually a pretty OK match!" He did an 'OK' sign to emphasize the 'OK'.

"Well…" She blushed. Her relationship was pretty secretive.

"Sorry to but in, but you didn't add Dia to that list. ~Nyan!" Yoru got a hard stare.  
>He was told not to mention Dia in case he hurt her feelings.<p>

"Well, I can change that!" Daichi smirked. It was the first smirk in a while.

"Daichi! I never knew you were _that_ type." Kiseki was surprised.

"I'm not _'That type'_ I kind of feel sorry for her…"

"Oh, well, go ahead commoner see if you can make her love you!" Kiseki smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Don't mess with her. ~Desu." Su sighed. "I should know, I used to sleep in the same room as her."

"What will she do?" Daichi asked. He didn't want to hurt Dia.

"Oh, probably just run into the forest for a few hours coming back smiling…" Su replied. But this was her plan. She wanted Daichi and Dia to get together.

"Well, I'll follow her, but what if… Oh no... Forget it I'll find her now."

Daichi raced around the Guardian tea house.

"Dia?" He stood still she was planting a flower.

"Hmm?" She stopped humming to herself and focused her attention to Daichi.

Daichi started feeling uncomfortable; 'why did he even come? She's planting a flower? Wow, how stereotypical.'  
>"Er, well. Don't worry." Daichi turned to walk back. What a waste of time.<p>

"Okay?" Dia smiled, she didn't realize that Daichi was back.

"Well, I'll go then…" He ran all the way back, his hardest. Like he was in a race, against Ran.

Dia wasn't Yoru, she didn't try to stop him, and she just went back to planting. Humming to herself as if nothing happened.

"Daichi, anything happen?" Rhythm had been clued in by Ran.

"Well, I couldn't ask her, she looked so… bewildered." He finished slowly staring into space as he did so.

"He he, so that's what it's like." Rhythm smiled, it was nice to know his friend was nervous towards 'girl' charas.

"It's like what?" But Daichi knew what Rhythm meant, well they were best friends.

"Well, I'm going to go." Rhythm saw Dia approaching and didn't want to ruin his friends moment, so he got out the way.

"Dia." Daichi's mouth pretty much dropped, Su had been right.

"What did you want me for?" She asked smiling.

"Well, w-well." His voice shook,  
>'What do I do?' he thought, this was not in the plan.<p>

"Kiseki said, no. I said… I said, you must be lonely… without a, erm. Date." Daichi blushed, that wasn't in the plan either…

"No. I actually want them to be together. There my friends they deserve each other." Dia smiled. She was the type that cared about others more than herself.

"Sorry to break this oh-so-touching moment up ~Desu. But Miki's in trouble. Real trouble." Su looked embarrassed she didn't mean it to come out like that.

"What kind of trouble?" Dia asked, she was in a panic.

"I can't tell you, I have to show you."

All the time Daichi looked bewildered. He wondered what was wrong with Miki and if she was okay. He stepped back. Dia was her pretty much older sister, she had to help her not stay and talk with him.

**Authors Note-**

**I decided to do it bold, well because I can.  
>Anyway about the story… This took forever to write! I mean about 3 days, I need to do homework now. Fun. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy the story! (People who have read/watched Kimi Ni Todoke will get slight reference in here. Wahaha. I just watched the movie.)**

**Also thank you for the lovely reviews! I probably won't reply because things. So goodbye. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Who Am I?

"Miki?" Dia turned round.

The chara house walls seemed to suffocate Dia, she liked the outside more (as you can tell).

"Yoru? Miki? Is this a joke?" Su asked.

She'd joined the little trip to see how Miki was.

"What actually happened Su?" Dia questioned.

"Well, Easter got hold of her. So they messed up her head. So she can't remember a lot." Su explained while Dia watched with huge eyes.

"So, where is she?"

"Well. She should be in her room…" Su opened a few doors.

After a while they found what they needed, Miki was in there.  
>Yoru was sitting by her, he looked scared and confused.<p>

"Miki, I'm Yoru… remember?" Yoru whispered into her ear softly.  
>He didn't even say 'Nya' at the end.<p>

"Yoru… Did I ever tell you your ears are cute?" Miki savoured each name, like she wanted to remember them for the rest of her life.

"No…" Yoru touched his ears, 'they were cute and fuzzy' he thought.

"Yoru, how's Miki been?" Dia sat next to him.

"Well, she's okay. She's remembered her name, at least." He sighed, Yoru missed her; a lot.

"Miki," Dia stood near Miki's small face, "do you remember me? I'm Dia. Amu's 4th guardian character."

"Amu?" Miki stared, "Who is that? Some other chara?"

"No, it's our… well our… owner?" Dia couldn't make sense of how Miki forgot who she was.

The walls seemed to get closer, and closer; until Dia couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out the room while everyone clambered round Miki.  
>Her steps seemed to echo in her head, and every other noise did.<p>

"Dia!" it was Daichi.

Dia turned round, looked at the ground and ran.  
>She knew however that Daichi would run faster than her, but maybe - just maybe – if she had a head start, she might get to the woods before him.<p>

"Dia, wait up!" Daichi was getting closer.

"Stop following me!" Dia shouted, and even she was surprised at her own voice.

"Well," Daichi stuttered "I want to help you! I want to help you not be so alone!" Daichi stopped running.

"Well…" Dia was thinking of a response, "You should care about Miki, I mean. Being caught by Easter is a serious problem!"

Dia stopped, the next sentence was going to cause even more 'serious' problems between her and the charas.

"Dia, you put yourself last of the list…" Daichi explained, "You need to please yourself as well!"

"I do, I go water the flowers, and, well, talk to my friends, help them..?" Dia was starting to sound un-sure.

"Exactly, you never think about you really. Maybe that's why; you should come with me…"

"Where?" Dia asked anxiously.

"To a river I know, Kukai has a few favourite restaurants near there, it's a nice spot."

He was right it was a really beautiful patch of land.

It had flowers of all types surrounding a small mud path, and the little river, further away from the street, seemed to shine like the sea.

"Wow," Dia smiled, she liked nature in a big way, "but how does this help me?"

Daichi stared at her for a while, and sat on the grass.

"You need to relax, take it easy."

"Okay, but I still feel like I need to do something."

"Trust me, you're lucky. Not procrastinating like me," Daichi shrugged.

Dia sat next to him. His eyes flickered to the floor.

"Dia, can I tell you something?"

"What?" she looked a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it," he exhaled, and then stopped. He couldn't remember what he was going to say anyway.

"… Well?" Dia giggled nervously.

"Sorry, I've forgotten," he face-palmed himself.

**AN-**

**Hello guys! I've been away for a long time haven't I…? Whoops. I've been busy writing a 'baybond' fan fiction and an actual book called 'Camera Lens', which I finished last week. It's around 10,000 words. Sorry, I like to boast when I can.**

**I've also started another book called 'A Slice of Melon'. By the way if you want to read these, ask me. I also like self-advertisement. **

**I can't remember the plot for this, so I may as well scrap it and start new. Please tell me if you'd mind or whatever, I'm interested okay?**

**Right I'd better go~!**

**See you soon, (I hope).**


End file.
